Field
The present application relates generally to treating heart disease, and more specifically, to an implantable mitral valve having an adjustable support.
Description of Related Art
Heart disease can cause the chambers of the heart to expand and/or weaken. With specific reference to the mitral valve of the heart, when the left ventricle dilates, papillary muscles become displaced. When the mitral valve is incompetent due to heart disease, the mitral annulus (e.g., the annulus of the mitral valve) dilates excessively. In this state of dilation, the valve leaflets of the mitral valve no longer effectively close, or coapt, during systolic contraction. Consequently, regurgitation of blood occurs during ventricular contraction and cardiac output decreases.
This condition is typically addressed by open-heart surgical implantation of an annuloplasty ring. Typically, a surgeon positions an annuloplasty ring proximate to the mitral annulus and sutures it in place, thereby restoring the mitral valve to approximately its native circumference. If successful, the valve leaflets can then function normally again.
However, open-heart surgery is not without its shortcomings. Open heart-surgery is highly invasive and has many associated risks, including risks of infection, heart attack and/or stroke, memory loss, blood clots, blood loss, injury to the surrounding anatomy, and/or many other pains and/or discomforts. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for less invasive systems and methods for addressing heart valve incompetency of the mitral valve.